Forever and Always
by Zikkie
Summary: I looked down at our hands, which were laced with each other. "Second, I love you, too," She looked up at me. "Forever and always." -Ten Max and Fang oneshots-
1. WAR

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

**Max's POV**

My back pressed against the tree, I listened for footsteps. None.

Grinning, I stepped out of the shadows. My victory, however, was short lived. Gazzy came out, a gun pointed right at me.

"Gazzy, don't." I warned him, my hand instinctively going to my belt where my bomb was.

Gazzy aimed at me and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" I shrieked, trying to duck. Too late. A stream of water hit me straight in the face. Immediately, I grabbed my bomb and threw it at Gazzy. He got soaked, too.

Okay, it was a water balloon, not a bomb. So what?

I pulled out my own water gun and chased after Nudge, who was getting sprayed by Angel.

I opened fire, aiming for Nudge. The water hit her in the neck, and she fell down, giggling.

Why were we doing this? Because we were bored. And sometimes boredom leads to crazy things. Like this. And how did we get guns and water balloons? This store was closing up so

they were giving away free stuff.

Anyway, someone threw a water balloon at me, and I whirled to see Iggy speaking into a walkie-talkie. "Target has been hit." He said into the speaker. "Target glaring at me."

I yelled and ran for him, water balloon in one hand and water gun in another.

"Target attacking me!" He screamed into the walkie-talkie. "Mayday! Mayday! Backup! I need backup! I repeat, backup!"

I tackled him to the ground and started spraying his face while sitting on his chest. The walkie-talkie fell out of Iggy's hand and I ran out of water.

"There isn't any backup, you idiot." Fang's voice was coming out of the walkie-talkie.

"Target has run out of ammo! Attack now!" Iggy said into the machine.

I jumped up and ran towards the bucket full of water. I was refilling my gun when I heard Angel behind me.

"Max, don't move." She giggled. I quietly closed my water gun. Then, fast as lightning, I turned and pulled the trigger. I doused Angel's head and she managed to throw a water balloon at

me. I cackled, yes, _cackled_, as I dove into a bush.

A hand was clamped over my mouth.

"Target has been captured. I repeat, target has been captured." Fang said into his walkie-talkie.

I laughed and tried to bite his hand. He threw a balloon at my face.

I squirmed in his hold. I also tried to shoot him with my gun, but he slapped it away.

"Your hand tastes funny." I said to him when he finally let me speak.

"Silence!" Fang ordered. "We will wait for General Iggy right here." He said, sitting against a tree with me in his lap.

I started laughing, and Iggy finally appeared.

"Iggy!" Nudge sang and then Iggy went down with Nudge's water balloon.

"Ha!" I yelled, leaping up and out of Fang's embrace. I grabbed my gun and started running back to the battlefield.

I felt water make contact with my butt and I stumbled before I regained my balance. I heard Fang curse when he realized he was out of water. I looked back and threw a water balloon at

Fang.

When I turned my head back around, Angel was blocking my way, gun pointed.

She took a step forward and I took a step back. Forward, back. Forward, back.

I realized what she was doing. Before I could start running, Fang already had me in his arms, trapped.

"Get the bucket!" Gazzy said excitedly.

Iggy and Nudge hauled the bucket towards me and Fang.

I did the only thing to escape. I looked up at Fang and stood on my toes. I kissed him.

I heard his walkie-talkie clatter out of his hands.

Before I could pull away, the bucket the turned upside down from above us. Water came down on me and Fang.

I laughed and started choking on water. Fang smiled and patted my back.

"One, two," I counted.

"Three." Fang said, and we burst out, shooting water at everyone.

The flock was completely surprised and they all fell to the floor.

"A pleasure working with you, Captain." I bowed to Fang.

"You too, Commander." Fang instead pulled me into a hug.

"You traitor! Traitor!" Iggy shouted weakly from the ground. I pulled away from Fang and we both threw water balloons at Iggy.

It hit him square in the face and he flopped back to the ground.

Grinning, I turned back to Fang,

Fang flew us a few inches from the ground and kissed me.

"Traitor…" I heard Iggy say softly. "Traitor…"


	2. Winter Blizzard

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

**Max's POV**

After we saved the world, the flock decided to settle down.

In our separate ways, though.

Angel and Gazzy found their actual parents and they're now living with them in Pennsylvania. Nudge became a fashion model(Surprise, surprise). Iggy won the World's First Blind Chef

Who's Also In The Military Award. It was a long title, and he had quit the military a year ago, but he deserved it.

Fang and I…well, Fang found his parents, too. For about a month, our relationship was put on hold. And then his family happened to move in a few blocks away from my house.

We got together again. Everything was perfect.

Today, Fang and I were supposed to go get a warm breakfast together.

But, sadly, there was a snow blizzard today and I couldn't even step outside without being nearly blown off my feet.

The lights were out, too, so I couldn't call Fang to see what he was up to.

"Max?" I heard knocking on my bedroom door.

I knew it was Fang, because I had given him the key to my house.

"Hold on." I called from my bed.

The door opened anyway. Typical Fang attitude.

"It's freezing outside. Max? I brought pancakes…" He stopped when he saw me in my pajamas, nearly drowned in pillows.

"Okay, Mister, freeze, slowly put the pancakes down on the dresser, and get over here." I commanded.

Fang looked confused, but did so anyway.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I ignored him. "Why the heck did you come over here while there's a snow blizzard outside?" I demanded.

"Uh, I had no one to share my pancakes with?" He replied.

"What about your parents?"

"Work, work." He said dismissively.

"Okay. Now I want pancakes." I declared.

I got up and walked over to my dresser. I sniffed.

"Wow. Who made these?" I asked.

"Ig came over this morning before the blizzard started. He made these, we talked, then he left since the blizzard was starting." Fang said.

I noticed a backpack slung over his shoulder. "What's that?"

"We're going on a picnic." He answered.

"In the middle of winter? I think not."

"Duh." Fang made a face, then sat himself on the floor. He started unpacking his backpack, which was full of food.

"I have food, too, you know." I told him, setting the pancakes down before sitting.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure I didn't eat any of the stuff you made."

"Actually, I've been improving on my cooking skills." I said proudly.

"Oh yeah? Can I try one of your 'creations'?" Fang asked jokingly.

"Okay. I made some cookies this morning. I'll be right back." I exited my bedroom.

"I didn't mean it!" Fang shouted after me.

_Too late._

I came back up with a cookie for Fang.

"Here you go. _Bon appetit_." I said, handing him the cookie.

He narrowed his eyes at me, then took a bite.

I sat down in front of him. "How is it?" I asked.

Fang smiled kindly at me, setting the cookie down.

"Max, you love me, right?" He said.

"Of course."

"How much?"

"More than anything in the world." I said.

"Good." Fang nodded. "Because these cookies suck."


	3. Chat Room Lurve

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

**Max went on vacation with Dr. Martinez and Ella. The flock stayed in their house while they were gone. This is as if book 5 never happened. And I changed how the chat room works so the story would make sense. The squiggly lines mean they're using the chat room.**(**The grammar/spelling mistakes are on purpose)**  
~~~::~~~

**Fang's POV**

I was in my quiet room, checking my blog.

I missed Max.

"I want the computer!" Total was screaming at Gazzy.

"I WAS HERE FIRST!" Gazzy shouted.

I winced as I heard a thud against the wall.

"Gazzy, no throwing dogs!" I yelled.

I had been left in charge of the flock.

"Fang!" Angel skipped into my room. "Max is on the chat thing on your blog!" She giggled and then disappeared.

_O-kay,_ I thought. I opened the chat anyway.

It was filled with people. They were playing truth or dare.

I scrolled down the online list. There were two other Max's there, and I chose the top one first. I clicked on private chat.

---

**Fang**

Max, you here?

**Max**

...

**Fang**

It's the real Fang.

**Max**

Uh huh

**Fang**

Seriously. So hows florida?

**Max**

FANG!!!

**Fang**

MAX!!!

**Max**

Sorry. But I've been stalked by fake fangs today and I thought you were another 1

**Fang**

wow

**Fang**

can I tell you something?

**Max**

Hurry up. I gotta go soon.

---

"We wanna watch!" The flock burst into my room.

"Angel!" I, yes, _whined._

"But we wanna watch!" She replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Don't make me use my powers."

"Fang! Max wants you to hurry up already!" Iggy warned.

"Fine! You can all watch!" I said angrily, then turned back to my laptop.

---  
**Fang**

Im back.

**Max**

Hurry……Mom's calling me

---

"He's gonna do it!" Nudge squealed from behind me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" Nudge said.

"Dude, we should have gotten this on tape." Iggy said to Gazzy.

"Yeah." Gazzy nodded.

"You almost broke my leg!" Total shouted, limping into the room.

"You were trying to bite my face!" Gazzy protested.

"Dog abuse! Dog abuse!" Total chanted.

Gazzy tackled the dog.

I groaned, stood up from my bed, and tore them apart.

"**Stop.**" I said in my I-Mean-It voice.

"Sorry." Angel whispered.

"Thank. You." I said through gritted teeth, returning to my laptop.

"Just type it in already!" Nudge said.

"Fine!"

---

**Fang**  
I love you

---

"There! HAPPY?!" I yelled.

"Look!" Angel giggled.

I turned back to the screen.

---

**Fang**  
Max, you there?

---

She didn't reply.  
I frantically scrolled up the chat log. Something caught my eye. Something had happened before I had said 'I love you'. I read the activity, and blushed madly:

**Max has logged off.**


	4. Protector

**Max, Fang, and Iggy= 16. Nudge= 13. Gazzy= 10. Angel= 8. The flock are back at school! Max's POV. Iggy, Max and Fang in high school. Nudge in middle school. Angel and Gazzy in elementary.**

**~~~::~~~**

The bell rang, and I let out a breath of relief.

Math had been torture, and to make it worse, none of the flock were in the same class at me.

I was the first to leave the classroom.

It was twelve in the afternoon. It was lunchtime.

"Iggy!" I called, spotting him beside his locker. He was talking to some friends.

He creepily turned his head to me.

"I'll catch up with you!" He called back.

I nodded, even though he probably hadn't seen it.

The school halls were filled with people. In our school, tenth and twelfth graders had lunch together. There were a small number of tenth graders this year, and there were always

leftovers, so they decided to combine them together.

I hope that makes sense.

I was being steered to the cafeteria, and I saw no sign of Fang. I decided to look for him after I got my food, because I was _starving._

Today, we were having spaghetti and meatballs.

"Hey! There's the emo freak!"

At the sound of the word 'emo' I immediately thought Fang, and then trouble.

"Get 'im!"

I turned around from the lunch lady behind the counter to see a group of seniors running toward Fang.

He was looking calm and collected.

Everyone was watching, and a circle had already been formed around Fang and the bullies. Well, I can only _assume_ that they were bullies.

I pushed my way through the crowd. When I finally made it to the front, the seniors were on the ground, groaning.

Fang was towering over them, looking dark.

I caught sight of Iggy on the opposite side of the circle. A friend was describing the scene to him.

"What is going on here?!" A voice thundered.

Beside me, students made way for a red faced, angry looking Principal. He took one look at the seniors on the ground, then at Fang.

"My office! NOW!" He yelled.

Fang was expressionless, but he gave me a sideways look on his way.

"Show's over! Go back to eating!" Principal Smith spun around and followed Fang out of the cafeteria.

"Meet me outside in ten minutes." I whispered to Iggy, who nodded. Then I began walking towards the Principal's office.

When I got there, I could hear Principal Smith(I'll just call him Smith) yelling at Fang. I opened the door a crack.

"--do not tolerate that kind of behavior!" He was yelling. Fang's back was facing me, but I could imagine the bored look on his face.

"Okay, I'm calling your parents. And, extra homework!" Smith looked about to explode.

"He was only defending himself!" I protested, walking in the room.

Fang looked at me, startled, and then his face turned blank again, like he'd expected this.

"You're supposed to be at lunch!" Smith yelled. Okay, if I thought he was about to explode, he was about to implode now.

"You're supposed to be at a mental hospital!" I shouted, and then almost laughed out loud.

"Detention for you too, young lady!" Smith told me.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" I said, throwing my arms up in the air.

"And I'm letting your parents know, too!" Smith threatened.

"We're out." I grabbed Fang's hand and almost dragged him out of there.

We met up with Iggy at the front gate.

"How'd it go?" He asked me.

"Just well." I growled. "I'm gonna tell mom this was a bad idea."

"Iggy, go on ahead." Fang said quietly.

I heard Iggy take off.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Fang asked me.

"Because!" I fumed. "Suddenly, principals have decided that giving students who are just trying to defend themselves---"

Next thing I knew, Fang had pulled me into his arms and his lips were on mine.

I sighed, pulling him closer still.

_Note to self: do this more often_


	5. Flock's Night Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**_

**

* * *

**

**Max, Fang, Iggy = 18  
**

**Nudge = 15  
**

**Gazzy = 12  
**

**Angel = 10  
**

**  
Max's POV  
**

**~~~::~~~**

"Remind me why we're here again." I groaned as Iggy pulled me towards the party.

"Because you've become boring and you need some fun. Plus, that outfit looks _awesome._" Iggy replied, looking at me up and down again. I forgot to tell you, sorry. He got his sight back.

Right after we saved the world.

And since then, we were able to let everyone see our wings. At first, people crowded around us, but eventually the commotion died down.

Now, I was wearing a navy blue tube that stopped right below my belly button. Skinny jeans clothes my legs. Sandals for my feet.

"Where's Nudge?" I shivered slightly as we entered the party. It was Ella's boyfriend, Shaw's(she finally got him), birthday.

I was pretty sure Fang hadn't decided to come. I spotted Nudge dancing with some of her friends.

Avoiding eye contact and wolf whistles, I sat down on a chair. I rested my elbows on the table and supported my head with my hands.

_I wish Fang were here,_ I thought.

Gazzy and Angel had gone to a fireworks show with my mom.

"Hey, lady. Wanna dance?" A Spanish looking guy walked up to me.

"No thanks." I said.

"Hey. Let's dance." Another guy came up to me, and I refused him.

A few guys later, Iggy plopped down beside me.

"Wow. You're drawing some attention." Iggy chuckled.

"Unwanted attention." I grumbled.

"Max, get up. Dance." He said to me.

"No." I said. "Maybe with some girls, but definitely not guys."

"Aw, come on. Dancing won't hurt you." Iggy grinned. "Hey, Alex!"

A guy, who looked about the same age as me, jogged up to us. He was wearing a red t-shirt and trousers. His blond hair was messed up from dancing.

"Max needs to dance with someone." Iggy nudged me forward slightly.

"Iggy, no." I hissed. I smiled at Alex. "Um, sorry, no."

"Oh, come on." Alex pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the dance floor. I caught a glimpse of Ella dancing with Shaw. I was glad she was having fun. Unlike me, who was about to

dance with an absolute stranger.

"What do I do?" I asked.

Alex laughed, a twinkle in his eyes. "Okay, raise your arms."

I did.

"No, higher." Alex raised my hands so they were bent only slightly. He brought them together. "Now, sway your hips to the beat."

Okay, if you think that after saving the world 3 years ago would have helped me with my social skills, then you're wrong. The flock and I--or maybe it was just me--still had our moments of

claustrophobia. And right now, mine was acting up.

I started swaying my hips, nonetheless. I didn't want to be like this forever. I mean, all closed off and anti-social.

Alex put his hands on my hips unexpectedly. I flinched.

"Sorry." Alex apologized.

I nodded, calming down a bit. It continued like this for a few minutes. Around us, other people were dancing crazily.

"Is it cool, getting to have wings?" Alex asked, gesturing with his head at my wings. They were sticking out from the slits and they were tucked in.

"A lot." I answered.

"Hey, wanna go get a drink?" Alex asked.

"Sure."

I followed him to the long table, where there was a punch bowl. He poured two cups for us.

I stared at mine cautiously.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Alex took a sip of his to prove it.

I copied the action. I felt fine, not suddenly dizzy or anything weird.

I was beginning to like Alex. As a friend, I mean. Fang and I still had our relationship going.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" He asked casually.

I froze mid-sip.

"Yeah, she does." Someone said behind me. I turned to see Fang there.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, then glared at Alex.

"He's just a friend." I assured him.

"Huh." We watched as Alex rejoined the dancing crowd.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him, putting my arms around his neck.

"Looking for you." Fang answered. I went on my tip toes and kissed him right on the lips. Yes, sadly, he was still taller than me. Two more inches to go.

"Look, it's the lovebirds!" Someone yelled, and then everyone was watching us kissing.

I pulled away from a smirking Fang.

"What?!" I shouted to everyone. "Never seen two mutant bird kids kiss in public before?!"


	6. Braiding 101

"This is going to be so funny!" Nudge squealed as she followed me to Fang's room.

"Ssh." I motioned for her to be quiet. She gave me an apologetic look and we continued walking silently.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Iggy said from behind us.

Nudge and I jerked around and motioned for him to be quiet. Iggy reached out his hand to mine, felt the green ribbon, and grinned.

We crept inside Fang's room silently.

Fang was sitting on the wide window sill. His eyes were closed, and he was sleeping deeply. In the middle of the afternoon.

I walked up to him and slowly took a clump of his long, black hair. I divided it into three more smaller groups and started braiding his hair. Ella had taught me how to braid.

I placed clipped the green ribbon at the side of his hair, then winced as Fang shifted slightly. I heard Nudge gasp quietly. Luckily, nothing happened.

Soon, I was done with the braid, and was starting on another.

That was when Fang woke up. His eyes shot open, his hand quickly grabbing mine.

Iggy and Nudge screamed and ran away.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked quietly.

"Giving you a new hairstyle." I replied, watching the green polka dot ribbon.

"That's nice." Fang reached up to rip the ribbon off.

"No." I said. "You look kinda cute."

"It's green." Fang said in disgust, taking it off and examining it.

"So? You're always wearing black." I said, fiddling with his braided hair with my free hand. The other was still in his grip.

"You braided my hair too?" Fang asked in mocked shock.

I grinned cheekily.

"I hate you." Fang muttered, releasing my hand and undoing the braid.

"I hate you too." I chuckled.

But our eyes told the truth.


	7. Forever and Always

I shuffled from foot to foot, anxiously waiting as Max finished talking to Gazzy.

"Thanks, Max! Bye!" Gazzy hugged her and ran outside excitedly.

"Max, sweetie, the cookies are ready!" Dr. Martinez called out.

Max caught my eye and she smiled. "Hey, Fang."

I followed her to the kitchen, where a batch of newly made cookies were sitting on the counter. "Yum." Max sighed, taking one and biting half of it.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Shoot." Max said. Dr. Martinez busily cleaned the dishes.

_Oh, don't act like you're not eavesdropping. 'Cuz you are,_ I thought silently.

"Um, upstairs?" I told her.

"Sure." Max grabbed another cookie before I followed her up to my room, where my--shocker--guitar was sitting.

"Oh, cool!" Max exclaimed, seeing it. "You got one?"

"Your mom gave it to me. She, um, found it in the attic." I said.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Max asked, chewing on cookie. She was loosely fitted in a white t-shirt and knee length shorts.

_I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna do this,_ I chanted in my head as I hoisted the guitar up against my chest. Max and I sat down my bed, Max looking slightly surprised.

I strummed lightly, remembering the notes in my head. I locked eyes with Max, and sang:

_Look into my eyes  
_

_You will see, what you mean to me  
_

_Search your heart, search your soul  
_

_When you find me, then you'll search no more  
_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
_

_You can't tell me, it's not worth dying for  
_

_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you_

A small smile tugged at Max's lips, making this worthwhile.

_Look into your heart, you will find  
_

_There's nothing there to hide  
_

_Take me as I am, take my life  
_

_I would give it up, I would sacrifice  
_

_Don't tell me, it's not worth fighting for  
_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
_

_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you  
_

_There is no love, like your love  
_

_And no other, could give me more love  
_

_There's nowhere, unless your there  
_

_All the time, all the way_

I had no idea why, but tears had formed in her eyes. Her mouth was clamped shut, as if trying not to sob. I was confused, a little hurt, but I kept going._  
_

_You can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_I would die for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you  
_

And I whispered:

_You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you_

I ended the song, my fingers going limp on the guitar. Two tears rolled down Max's cheeks, and I swiped them away, leaning closer to her.

"I love you." I said. It was supposed to be the grand finale of my plan. Instead Max burst into tears and jumped forward to hug me. She cried onto my shoulder, and I felt worse.

"D-did I do something wrong?" I asked softly, feeling like my heart had run into a brick wall.

_Why did this idea pop into my head anyway? Stupid, stupid, **stupid**_, I thought angrily. The last thing I needed was Max hating me.

"I'm sorry." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. I had ruined my chances.

"No, no." Max sniffled, stopping her sobs. She leaned on my soaked t-shirt, her fingers intertwining with mine. Her touch made me go crazy, and I wished I could go back in time.

"It's just..." Max trailed off.

"I know, I know." I muttered. "You hate me."

"Hate you?" Max laughed dryly. "No, Fang. I could never hate you."

My eyes widened.

"Two things." Max continued. "First, that was really sweet of you. Do you mean it?"

"Of course." I answered, my heart swelling. She doesn't hate me!

I looked down at our hands, which were laced through each other.

"Second, I love you, too," She smiled up at me. "Forever and always."


	8. Without You

Max's POV

It was about midnight.

I was sitting on the roof, listening to the MP3 player my wonderful mom had gotten me.

The flock had decided that they wanted to relax for a while, so we ended up at my mom's house.

I couldn't sleep. Partly because it was Iggy's birthday tomorrow. He was turning fifteen, whereas I had turned fifteen six months ago.

The other reason was that Fang and I just had a fight. He'd took off somewhere, something II/I would have done.

How did the fight start?

Well, Fang decided to surprise me by asking if I still liked Sam. And I replied, 'Yeah, I guess so.'

Then he got a little angry, and told me Lissa called him. After that, we started yelling and the occasional shoves.

In the end, I'd shouted, 'Then if you like Lissa so much, why don't you go back to her?!'

And he'd took off.

I looked forward, my eyes scanning the night sky lazily as I lay on my back. It was quiet.

I closed my eyes for a second.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back all you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

I was a little annoyed at Fang for starting the fight in the first place. I mean, why did he even ask?  
Ugh, boys.

_ 'Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And, honestly  
My life would suck without you  
_  
I thought about the song that was playing. It was somehow similar to what was going on. I knew that Fang would never leave me, but I also knew that if he did, I'd be a mess.  
I frowned and tucked my knees into my chest.  
"Max?"  
I jumped, slightly startled. I turned my head an inch to see Fang.

_ Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I've found out  
I'm nothing without you_

I laughed inwardly. True, I'd told Fang to go back to Lissa if he liked her so much. But I didn't start the fight.  
"What's so amusing?" I heard Fang ask.  
I lowered the volume on my MP3.  
"How'd you know?" I said.  
"You've got that look on your face." Fang gestured. "You look like that when you're laughing in the inside."  
I nodded. "So, why'd you come back?"  
Fang looked down. "I couldn't leave."  
"I knew you didn't have the guts." I muttered.  
"I went to see her, though." He added quietly.  
My eyes widened. "Oh."  
"Max, I--"  
His voice was drowned out as I turned up the volume.

_ 'Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you  
_  
Sure, I needed Fang. But I didn't need this. Not now.  
I shut my eyes tight as I felt Fang moving towards me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, another under my chin. It was a miracle Fang didn't fall off the roof.

_Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go_

Then, his warm lips were on mine, and I froze. It was always like this. My brain would become dysfunctional, and I couldn't think of anything else other than, II love Fang./I  
I pulled away first.  
Fang took the earphones off of me.  
I made no move to stop him.  
"Max, I went to see Lissa to tell her that I didn't love her." He said softly. "Because I love you."

_ 'Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

Whoever wrote this song must have read about my love life.


	9. I Love You

**Fang's POV. This is my version of the third book where Fang reads Max's SOS message. He and the guys are in an electronics store. Guess what Fang hears? More songfics from yours truly. : )**

~~~::~~~

"Okay. Only for ten minutes, though." I nearly yelled.

Iggy and Gazzy whooped, slapped quick high fives, and high-tailed into the store. I rolled my eyes a little and followed them.

"Hey, Iggy, look!" Gazzy gasped, pointing to the back of the store.

"Look? I'm blind!" Iggy said, irritated.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, look! Come on!" Gazzy dragged Iggy along, with Iggy moaning, "I'm _blind_!"

I looked around. Might as well.

Studying some laptops, my thoughts wandered off to Max. I wondered how she was doing. Good, I hoped. I mentally sighed. I missed her, as much as I didn't want to admit it. I missed

her, and it took me everything not to go flying after her. Because she's probably fine and after the world is saved, we'll meet again. Maybe.

"Can I help you, sir?" An employee asked politely. She was a female; kinda short, blue eyes, red hair.

"I'm looking at laptops." I told her. I was about to tell her I didn't need help, but she interrupted.

"We've got a brand new model. Right here." The girl led me deeper into the computers section, where a laptop sat on a black podium. It was black, and wicked shiny.

Did I just call it shiny?

"You can call me Cassie." The girl said, batting her eyelashes at me.

I was mesmerized by the laptop. "Yeah, yeah, sure." I pushed her face away and walked to the laptop.

"Can I try it?" I asked.

"Whatever! I don't care! I quit!" Cassie threw her hat down to the floor, stomped on it a few times, and then left the scene.

I shrugged, then turned back to the laptop. I was dying to check my blog; my laptop had run out of battery a few hours ago.

The screen was bright, meaning the device was on. Making sure no one was looking, I quickly opened Firefox and typed in the URL.

My blog's page came up, and I quickly logged in. There were two thousand, five hundred twenty-three messages. Typical.

I clicked on the inbox button, and scrolled through the messages. Fanmail, fanmail, fanmail…Guess what?! _FANMAIL!_

God, these are annoying.

Irritated slightly, I continued onto the second page. A subject line of a message caught my eye. It read 'THIS IS FROM MAX. READ IT NOW!!!!'

Huh.

I smirked. Another impersonator of Max? Very likely. But something possessed me to click on the message. Soon, I was reading the message:

**We're in Germany. Town of Lendeheim. Big castle here, head of Itex. Lots of really bad stuff. Come as fast as you can. (Hi Fang! From Nudge. I really miss you!) Do NOT blow this **

**off. Come!!! We have days, maybe hours. I mean it, you better get your butt over here. Max.**

My smirk faded.

I was hyperventilating. Max wanted me back. Meaning she didn't hate me. Meaning…she might still have _Ari_ with her.

I growled a little. I wanted no part in it. I knew Ari was still with her.

Sure, it was a little selfish, but he tried to kill us. Many times.

I was about to close the window and find Iggy and Gazzy when a song started playing from the speakers.

_Your kiss, your smile, your mind  
_

_You're sunlight in my eyes  
_

_I miss your breath on my neck  
_

_When we whisper in the night  
_

_  
Didn't wanna want you  
_

_Didn't wanna need you so bad  
_

_Didn't wanna wake up  
_

_And find that I was falling so fast  
_

_Didn't wanna need you  
_

_Didn't wanna need anyone  
_

_Now look what you've done  
_

_  
Now I can't go on without you  
_

_I'm naked, I can't fake it.  
_

_I'm not that strong without you  
_

_Never thought I could love you the way I do._

My hand was frozen on the mouse. Just…click…the…button…

_  
Your touch, your skin, can't believe the way you let me in  
_

_Don't rush tonight, I need you like the ocean needs the tide.  
_

_  
Didn't wanna want you  
_

_Didn't wanna need you so bad  
_

_Didn't wanna wake up  
_

_And find that I was falling so fast  
_

_Didn't wanna need you  
_

_Didn't wanna need anyone  
_

_Now look what you've done  
_

_  
Now I can't go on without you  
_

_I'm naked, I can't fake it.  
_

_I'm not that strong without you  
_

_Never thought I could love you the way I do.  
_

_  
I always thought I would stand on my own  
_

_Climb a mountain top all alone  
_

_Relying, depending on no one  
_

_Now look at what you've done  
_

_  
Now I can't go on without you  
_

_I'm naked, I can't fake it.  
_

_I'm not that strong without you  
_

_Never thought I could love you the way I do.  
_

_  
Never thought I could love you  
_

_Never thought I could need you  
_

_Never thought I could want you  
_

_The way I do  
_

_  
Never thought I could love you  
_

_Never thought I could need you  
_

_Never thought I could want you  
_

_The way I do  
_

_  
I love you  
_

_I need you  
_

_I want you  
_

_..the way I do  
_

_  
I love you  
_

_I need you  
_

_I want you  
_

_..the way I do_

I blinked. The song faded off, leaving me weak at the knees.

I glanced at Max's SOS again. My feelings for her surfaced, and suddenly I missed her a thousand more times than I did before.

After I replied to her message, I called Iggy and Gazzy over. They were in front of me in a matter of seconds. I told them my plan, and they agreed.

We left the store.

My heart was thudding painfully.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins.

I was going to see Max. No one, nothing, would stop me.

A smile crept onto my face. And maybe along the way, I could tell Max how much I loved her.


	10. Our Song

"Sing! Sing! Sing!"

The chanting did not help. Right now, I was being forced to sing for Ella's friends.

Okay, I'm going to go back a bit and tell you exactly _why_. Well, Ella was turning twelve. And, my mom had let her have a birthday party at our house. The flock and I stayed upstairs, since we were claustrophobic and not capable of being comfortable in big crowds.

Plus, Ella's long time crush, Shaw, was coming. So, since we might get a little paranoid and start attacking him, I thought it was a perfect plan just to camp out in my room for the night.

I was wrong.

"Max, I need to pee!" Gazzy whined.

I glared at him. "The party's going to be over in about fifteen minutes. Can't you hold it?"

"Noooo." Gazzy groaned, hopping around and holding his crotch. It was a disturbing sight.

"Just let him go." Fang said, burying his face in his hands. "Before he--"

Gazzy farted.

"--farts." Fang finished, and then stuffed his face into a pillow. Make that my pillow. The first thought that came to me was, _Oh, my god! Fang put his face into my pillow! SQUEE! I bet it smells like him now! OMG, I wonder how he smells. Oh, I bet he smells good!_

Dang hormones.

"But you said you wanted to pee!" Nudge moaned, pinching her nose.

Gazzy giggled.

"Max, just let him!" Iggy choked.

"Okay, fine." I said, standing up. Holding my breath, I opened my bedroom door. Music could be heard from downstairs.

No, it wasn't like those loud music like some parties are. Nope. Ella wasn't like that.

"Hurry." I said, pushing Gazzy into the bathroom. I closed my bedroom door and waited impatiently in the hallway. Gazzy was taking soooo looooong...

"Are you Ella's sister? Oh, my god, Ella! I found your sister! She's alive! Ella!" I cringed as a high pitched voice started screaming for Ella to come here.

"Oh, crap." I muttered under my breath. "Gazzy, let me in!" I pounded on the bathroom door.

Over the music, I heard Gazzy say in a smart alec tone, "You know, Max, I'm a big kid. I need my privacy."

My waist was suddenly enveloped in strong arms and I was carried downstairs.

"Noo!" I screeched. "_Faaaaaaang!_"

I was put on the floor, and then immediately received many hugs.

"Oh, you're alive!"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Oh, Max! Ella would be so happy!"

Wait, dead? I don't recall dying.

"Ella!" I roared. She popped out from the crowd, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, Max." She whispered. "They wanted to see you, so I had to tell them an excuse."

"You told them I _died_?!" I asked incredulously.

"Just play along. Please." She murmured.

"Fine."

It was her birthday, after all.

"Hey, El, can your sister sing?" I watched as Shaw ask my little sister.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ella said dreamily.

"What? No I can't!" I protested as I was hauled to the front of the living room. A microphone waited hauntingly for me.

"Fang!" I yelled out desperately.

"Why is she calling out to a tooth?" I heard Ella's friend say.

"Fang's her boyfriend." Ella told her.

I prevented myself from punching anyone and looked around. I saw no sign of Fang, or the flock. Oh, no. Were they ambushed, too?

And, now, you are officially caught up. That was how everyone was suddenly chanting, "Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

"Um, okay." I said nervously into the microphone. "Would you guys shut up if I sing?"

A chorus of yes's and sure's followed.

"Well, okay." I bit my lip. "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder--"

"Sing a real song!" Someone yelled.

_Where was Fang?_

"Or are you too chicken?" They added.

_Fang, if you don't get here within five seconds, I'll kill you!_

I glared at Ella. "Fine!" I said into the microphone. "Um, someone put on some music."

Whoops and wolf whistles sounded as a track started playing. I recognized it as mine and Fang's song. Well, actually, the theme song that only I knew about because I knew Fang would laugh at me if I ever told him.

And, Ella knew about this, too. So she grinned deviously at me, wiggling her eyebrows.

I narrowed my eyes at her and started to sing:

_"Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
_

_Try as I may I could never explain  
_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing  
_

_  
"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

See what I mean when I said it was mine and Fang's song? It's _exactly_ like how we act like. I scoured the room. The flock was still nowhere in sight.

_"All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define  
_

_Whats being said between your heart and mine"_

Finally! I saw Fang at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing. He had an amused expression on his face, something I wanted to wipe right off.

_"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

Fang's amusement slowly disappeared. I knew that he was relating the song to something. Us._  
_

_  
"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

I finished, and the crowd started cheering. Jeez, I wasn't _that_ good.

I met Fang's gaze. His eyes seemed to bore holes into mine.

And I saw his lips slowly form a smile.


End file.
